Re-finding Love
by bethie86
Summary: What happens when Opie crosses paths with a girl he met when his mom took him from Piney before he joined SAMCRO? What happens when he finds out that she has ties to the Real IRA? How is Opie going to save her from them and will they live happily ever after with the three kids? Disclaimer: my characters are my own. I do not own any of the SOA characters.
1. Chapter 1

Opie Winston walked into the clubhouse. Things had not been going well for him since he was released from prison. Donna had been murdered and now he was trying to pick up the pieces from his second marriage falling apart. His best friend, Jax Teller, was sitting at the bar. His fiancée Tara Knowles was with him. That meant the kids were around the club somewhere. Opie sighed and ran his hand thru his hair. Jax looked over at him as the door closed behind him.

"Hey Op," Jax smiled.

"Hey," Opie tried to manage a grin.

He wanted what Jax and Tara had. He had been there once when they were kids. Around the time his mom had taken him from Charming, Opie had met someone. She was the only one who understood what he was going thru in the town he had ended up in. She had done everything she could to help him get back to Charming and he had never forgotten it. She had been in an abusive home and was always trying to find ways to hang out with him instead of going home. Opie had gone back and killed her father after becoming a patched member of SAMCRO. She had been long gone by then and he had moved on with Donna. Now that Donna was gone and things with Lyla had fallen apart, he found himself thinking more and more about her.

"We gotta go up to Lodi today." Jax told him.

Opie nodded. Jax was staring at him.

"Where are we going?" Opie asked.

"Clay says they are using this daycare center to cover up a weapons storage place and we are going to get some more guns." Jax said.

Opie frowned upon hearing this. Guns and small children didn't mix in his book and he was not happy about having to go on this run. Gemma walked in to check on them.

"Clay's looking for you two," she said.

Tara, Jax, and Opie walked out of the clubhouse to get ready to leave. Tara kissed Jax before he started up his bike. Opie put his helmet on and started up his bike.

"You both better be careful." Gemma told them.

Opie nodded and followed Jax out of the lot. It was only a thirty minute ride to the daycare center. They walked in like they were there to check out the center at first. The lady gave them a tour of the building. They walked into a class room of two year olds and in the middle of this group of kids, was the girl who had occupied most of Opie's thoughts for the last few months. His jaw dropped. She looked up and smiled but shook her head when the lady wasn't looking. Jax looked at Opie but kept his mouth shut. They knew who ran this building and they weren't prepared to do anything about it. They didn't have the backup to do anything.

"Staci, you will be in charge of putting our friends here up for the night," the owner of the company told her.

He was a member of the IRA and she nodded. The boys were told to leave their bikes for the night and go home with Staci. They weren't going to argue because Clay told them they had to appease this man to get the weapons for transport. They followed Staci out to her van. She looked at Opie as he slid into the passenger seat.

"If you want to talk we have to do it on the way to the house, they have it bugged," she said.

"How the hell did you end up with these guys?" he asked, as she pulled out of the lot.

"My mom married one after she left my dad. I have been forced into this since then. I don't mind being with the kids but they are building up the kids to become IRA members when they are older."

"Jesus,"

"Yeah, it's no joke around here, Harry."

"I go by Opie now."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I joined SAMCRO as soon as I got back."

"Yeah, well I tried to run once and was beaten worse than my father ever did to me."

"Your father?"

"Opie, I know you know about him and I know it was you that took him out. Believe me I appreciate it but I need out of this situation. It's not good for me or my son."

"Your son?"

"Yeah, he's almost to the age they want him to join the IRA. I've protected him so far but I don't know how much longer that can go on."

"How old is he?"

"He's only 10."

"You have a ten year old."

She nodded, looking at him to see if he had caught on. Jax's eyes widened, in the backseat, telling her that he understood what she was getting at.

"What's his name?" Jax asked, softly.

"Tyler," she said. "You will meet him when we get to the house."

She pulled into her driveway a few minutes later. A kid came out the front door. She waved to him and shut the van off. The three of them got out.

"Ty, we have visitors for the night," she said.

"Why?" he asked, looking a little upset by it.

"Liam's idea."

The kid's face clouded over at the mention of Liam's name. She sighed.

"It's all right son, these two are good. I knew Opie a long time ago before Liam was even around but we can't let him know that." She told him.

He nodded not even questioning why. Opie looked at Jax, knowing he had to get them both out of here. Jax was in agreement with him without him even saying anything. Opie stared at this kid for a minute. Jax thought he was seeing double for a few.

"Is he?" Jax asked, as Opie followed Tyler in the house.

"Yes, he's Opie's. I found out after Op had left and I had no way to contact him," she said.

"Wow, crazy how life works huh?"

"I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Liam came by before they all headed back into the center. Tyler stayed in his room because he hated Liam.

"Where's my grandson?" Liam asked, his accent thick.

"He is not your grandson," Staci said.

"Do we need a repeat of when you tried to run?"

"No."

Opie felt his rage begin to boil up and his fists balled up all on their own. If Liam noticed he didn't let on. Jax put one hand on his friends arm.

"After closing tonight, we will get the shipment ready and then you can be off," Liam said, turning his attention to the guys.

Opie's hands had relaxed at this point. He was trying to maintain his cool so they wouldn't blow the deal for Clay. Opie had done enough of that when he was dating Lyla.

"Until then, you stay here with Staci." Liam told them.

"Fine," Jax replied.

Later that day, Jax stepped outside to make a phone call. That left Opie, Staci, and Tyler in the house together. Jax dialed Clay's number.

"What's going on son," Clay asked.

"Shipment will be ready tonight but we have a problem," Jax said.

"What?"

"There is a girl here."

"There are girls everywhere Jax."

"Not like this one, Opie has found the girl that helped him get back to the club. She is Liam O'Sullivan's stepdaughter now. She has a ten year old son and she has tried to escape the IRA only to be beaten within an inch of her life in front of the kid."

"Jax, we can't get involved with the IRA's family life. What they do is what they do, it has nothing to do with us."

"The kid is Opie's."

"Can you prove that?"

"Clay I may as well have been seeing twins when you look at them."

"All right, how is Opie dealing with it?"

"He's very angry about the abuse. He had saved her from it once. I don't think he's going to leave her here willingly."

"You need to get him home. We will come up with a plan to go back and get her."

"I'll let him know."

"All right."

Jax hung up the phone. He looked up to see Tyler watching him.

"You are my dad's friend right?" Tyler asked.

"Your dad?" Jax played stupid.

"I'm not dumb, the guy in the house is my father. I've seen pictures of him and my mom together. I look just like him."

"Well yeah, then I'm your dad's friend."

"You guys have to get my mom and I out of here. Liam is going to kill her. He thinks she is trying to pull stunts and turn rat behind his back. He will kill her before she turns rat."

"Is she trying to go rat?"

"No, she's trying to keep me safe. I know what would happen to me if Liam tries to make me become part of the IRA. I don't want that because I know my mom would have to lose me. I don't want to leave my mom alone. My grandma isn't there for her. Someone has to be there for her."

Jax sighed heavily. He felt for this kid but at the current moment there was nothing he could do for him. Opie came out the door. Jax looked at him. Tyler glanced his way and went back in the house.

"We have to take them with us," Opie said.

"Op, we can't right now. We have to go back and get more people to do anything. Clay already knows about it. We will fix this." Jax told him.

"Jax, I've already left her behind once, I won't do it again."

"Op, you have to leave her one more time but I promise we will come back for her and Tyler."

Opie punched the column on the porch. Staci walked out to see what was going on. Opie had hit a nail that was sticking out of the column and was bleeding.

"Jesus, Op, what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'll be fine," he said.

"Come in the house and let me look at it."

He shook his head, not wanting to go back inside without telling her how he felt. He wanted to tell her everything that had gone on in the last few years. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he loved her and that he had never stopped. She sighed and leaned against the house.

"Op, let me take care of your hand," she said.

He gave in and followed her inside. She doctored up his hand to keep Liam from noticing that it was from a nail. She looked at him while she was doing it. They were sitting in the bathroom, one of the few rooms that had no bug in it.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much," he replied.

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. He sat there watching her bandage up his hand.

"You want to get a tetanus shot when you get home," she said, "those nails are pretty old."

"I want to take you with me," he said.

"You know you can't do that, I'm not dumb. You are here for the guns and that's what you will be taking home. I'm stuck and you know it."

"I hate the thought of you being in with the IRA."

"I don't like it either but I have no choice."

He nodded, not knowing what else to say. He was going to have to come up with a plan to get her out of here.

"I have cleared it so you can take Tyler though," she said, suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Tyler, I want you to take him back with you. I don't want him growing up like this. I told my mother who has convinced Liam that Tyler would benefit from going with you for a while."

"Why would I take your son?"

"Because he's not just my son, Op. He's your son too."


	3. Chapter 3

When Opie and Jax headed to the center that night with Staci and Tyler in tow, Opie was racking his brain to try and figure out how to explain this one. Tyler had already known that Opie was his dad and he was ok with going home with them. He was worried about leaving his mother behind though. A promise to come get her as soon as possible was made and he had gone with them. Opie was going to have the kid on the back of his bike. They only had one bedroll of weapons that had to be taken back with them. This was a trial run. Opie sighed heavily as they began their journey home. Staci waved as they pulled out. Once they were out of sight, Liam turned to Staci. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to a back office.

"No reason you need to go home now, dear," he said.

She cringed as he proceeded to rape her. She racked her brain trying to remember if she had taken her birth control. She had been down that road once and wasn't going to deal with it again. She had gone and had an abortion. She didn't think she could have her stepfather's child and be ok with the baby. She prayed that Opie would come back and get her out of there.

In Charming, Opie and Jax pulled up to the clubhouse. They were met out front by Tara and Gemma. The two women were shocked to see the boy on the back of Opie's bike. Opie helped the kid off his bike and got off it himself. The kid just stood there. Opie sighed.

"Come on Tyler," he said.

"Ok, dad," the kid replied.

He followed Opie to the clubhouse. Tara and Gemma looked at Jax for an explanation. Jax sighed heavily.

"We have to go back up there and get that boy's mother out of some pretty bad shit," he said.

"That is Opie's son?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, the girl that brought him back to Charming is now trapped in some IRA bullshit and we have to get her out."

"What do you mean?"

"Opie wants to bring her here to Charming."

"How the hell are you going to do that if she is part of the IRA?"

"I don't know Tara."

"How is Opie dealing with another kid?" Gemma asked.

"The best he can after just finding out yesterday that the kid is even his." Jax said.

In the clubhouse, Opie introduced Tyler to other members of the club. Tyler was being shy about meeting them. Opie sighed. He wanted Staci to be by his side and not only introducing Tyler but introducing her as well.

(Flashback)

"Opie, if you don't want to be here, then go back." Staci said.

"I don't want to leave you," he said.

They were lying in his bed after having sex. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him. He ran his hand thru her hair and sighed.

"Honey, there isn't much you can do for me. I'm stuck in this hell hole. I know what I have to live for. If your life was so good back there for you, then go back there. Don't get stuck here, please," she said.

"What do you mean there isn't much I can do for you?" he asked.

"Op, I'm destined to have nothing in life. You have seen what my dad has done to me."

He ran his thumb over the bruise on her cheek from where her dad had back handed her the day before. He sighed.

"I can't leave you here," he said.

"You have to. I want you to go back to your friends and have a good life," she told him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss which led to his hands roaming across her battered body. She shivered and moved in closer to him. He pulled back.

"I don't have any more condoms," he said.

She stopped for a minute. He sighed heavily and stared at her. She grinned.

"I don't care," she said.

She moved back in, rubbing her body against his, sending shivers down her own spine. He pulled her on top of him.

(END)

Now standing here in the club with Tyler made that night more memorable. Opie was more determined than ever to get Staci back to him. He missed her more than he had before. Tyler looked at him. Gemma and Tara walked in the club with Jax. Opie put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Come on kid, we gotta go see your brother and sister," he said.

"Ok," Tyler replied.

Opie led Tyler out and they went to the house. Lyla was there with Kenny and Ellie. Opie thanked her for staying with them.

"Who is this?" Lyla asked.

"This is my son, Tyler," Opie said.

"Your son?"

"Yeah, my son."

She stared at him for a minute. He showed her out. The love there was gone. Lyla had screwed him over a few times and he was upset by it. He was glad that she was there to help him out when he needed it but he wanted Staci there to be there fulltime. He introduced Tyler to Kenny and Ellie. They were excited to have another brother. Opie sighed heavily. Tyler looked at him.

"Can I call my mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Opie replied.

He handed Tyler a prepaid phone. Tyler looked at him funny.

"You're a biker right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, why?" Opie asked him.

"Why can't you guys just go get my mom?"

"It's complicated kid, I'm working on it."

Tyler nodded and called his mother.

"Ty, baby, how was the ride there?" Staci sounded funny to him.

"It was good, mom, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah honey, I'm fine."

"Mom, you can tell me. I promise you can."

"Tyler, I'm fine. You have a good time with your dad."

"I will. I miss you though."

"I know honey, it's for the best right now."

"I know it is. I just wish you were here too."

Staci sighed on the other end of the line. Tyler looked at Opie and handed him the phone. Opie looked at him weird.

"She doesn't sound right," Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Opie asked.

"Talk to her, you will see."

Opie took the phone from his sons outstretched hand.

"Stace?" he asked.

"Hey, how is it going down there?" she asked.

Tyler was right, she sounded off.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Staci, you can't lie to me, you never could. Now tell me what happened?"

"I'm fine, Op. Relax."

"I won't relax until you are in Charming with me where I can protect you."

She sighed. He knew that something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it before letting her off the phone.

"I gotta go," she said.

"No, tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"Ms. O'Sullivan, we need to check your vitals," someone said in the background.

"Where the hell are you?"

She didn't say anything, just hung up the phone. He tried to call it back and was ignored. He looked at the three kids who were staring at him.

"I got this under control," he said.

Tyler raised his eyebrows. Opie sighed again. He called Jax.

"Something's wrong," he said.

It was only another hour before they were all in Church to decide how to get Staci to Charming and back into Opie's life. Clay called up the IRA in Belfast who wanted Liam dealt with anyway which just made the whole idea of it better. Opie was ready to fight. He wanted her with him and the three kids.


	4. Chapter 4

In Lodi, Staci relaxed as best she could in the hospital bed. Liam had done a number on her and then beaten her when she was caught with the morning after pill. Now she was lying in the hospital with a broken eye socket, a broken arm, and a few broken ribs. Her whole body was pretty much one big bruise. She wasn't going to tell Opie or her son what was going on. She didn't need them trying to play hero and getting killed. Liam had already threatened them both and it scared her. The door opened and her mother walked in.

"Why must you provoke him?" she asked.

"Me provoke him?" Staci scoffed. "If me choosing not to get pregnant by my stepfather is provoking him well that is just too damn bad. I have only loved one man and I don't want to be with anyone else. I will not have children with my stepfather. That is disgusting and you disgust me for even suggesting it."

Her mother sighed heavily. Staci leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Leave," Staci told her.

"Staci, I love you, but you have to learn to deal with things the way we do it or you're going to end up dead," her mother said.

"No, Linda, I don't have to do anything you want me to do. I have to live and die, that's about it. You don't get to make my life decisions anymore. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Staci, you have no idea how to make it on your own."

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone."

Her mother got up and walked out. Staci felt the hot tears run down her face and the pain of the bone in her face grew worse. She contacted the nurse for pain meds. She was loopy when Liam came in the room.

"I hear you think you can leave us," he said. "Well let me be sure you have a going away gift to take with you."

He raped her again in the hospital room. She was helpless to stop him. She could only be glad that her son was somewhere safe.

Back in Charming a plan was quickly coming into play. Opie was not going to let her stay there while knowing that something bad was happening to her. She meant too much to him. He looked at his son. Tyler was asleep on the couch. The other two were asleep in their rooms. Piney arrived to watch all three of them because he was too old to go on something like this.

"Thanks." Opie said.

"Go get her and bring her home. I want to meet the woman who brought my son home where he belonged," Piney told him.

Opie nodded. He was definitely going to bring her home, no matter the cost to Liam O'Sullivan's life. He wanted the man dead. Tyler had told him about Staci coming home, trying to hide bruises and marks from Liam.

It was another week before the plan could actually be handed out. Tyler was opening up more to Opie and everyone else. He had told Opie everything he could about the IRA and what they were up against. Opie was worried about Staci. He tried to talk to her almost every single day. She just kept telling him that everything was fine. He told her they were coming to get her. She told him that she didn't need that, she just needed him to keep Tyler. He knew that something was very wrong with the situation in Lodi. He was more determined than ever to get her out of there.

"Let's do this," Clay said.

The whole charter headed for Lodi, with the exception of Piney who had the kids. Opie was ready for this. A sneaky plan was exactly what was needed to get Staci out. Once O'Sullivan was dead, everything would be ok. They pretty much took him out the exact same way that Jimmy was taken out a few years prior to this. The Real IRA had a lot of rogue members in their group.

It didn't take long for them to locate Liam. He had just left the hospital. Clay and Jax scooped him up under the assumption of talking about more shipments. A remote area and a few bullets later, Liam was dead. Opie and Chibs headed over to the daycare to find Staci.

"Hey, where is Staci O'Sullivan?" Opie asked, cringing as he said the last name.

"She's been gone for over a week now." The woman at the desk said.

"Where is she?"

"She was in a bad accident and is in the hospital."

Opie turned and left the center. He called Jax.

"Don't leave that hospital," he said.

Jax had been sitting on the hospital to see if anyone else showed up that Liam would need to meet with. Opie and Chibs rode over as fast as they could. Opie went inside followed by both guys. He walked up to the desk.

"I'm looking for Staci O'Sullivan," he said.

"I'm sorry, she is not able to have visitors without her father's permission," the woman said.

"She's an adult and he is not her father."

"I am under strict instructions."

"Let him in," a woman said.

Opie glanced over and came face to face with Staci's mother. He nodded to her. She sighed heavily.

"I know what you did to Liam," she said.

"I didn't do anything to Liam," Opie replied.

"Just take care of her."

Opie nodded. The woman led the three guys back to the room. Staci was hooked to wires and tubes. Opie was stunned. He had not left her this way eight days ago. Jax watched his friend closely to see what he would do. Opie went straight to the bed side and slid his hand into hers. The nurse looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was in an accident," the nurse said.

"Bullshit,"

The woman stared at him for a minute. She eyed his cut for a moment.

"Liam did this to her," Linda spoke up from the door.

"And you allowed it?" Opie demanded.

"What would I have done to stop it?"

"You have never protected her, not one day in her life. You went from one abusive man to another and made her go along for the ride."

"How else would we have made it?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He looked down at Staci.

"How long will she be here?" he asked.

"Until she wakes up and we can better determine her condition," the nurse said.

Opie looked at Jax. He was already on the phone to see what could be done to have her transported to St. Thomas. Opie looked back down at the woman he loved. She was pretty much black and blue all over. He sighed heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

Staci was in Charming but still hadn't woken up yet. Tara was doing her club duty by keeping an eye on her and keeping everyone updated. They hadn't officially met her but the club was worried. Opie was barely hanging on by a thread and something bad happening to Staci would most likely push him over the edge. Opie went up to the hospital after the kids went to school. He slid his hand into Staci's and kissed the back of her hand. He was shocked when she squeezed his hand back. He looked up at her and was even more shocked to see her eyes open. She was staring at him. He smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

She started to talk but ended up coughing. He grabbed a glass of water for her.

"How's Ty?" she asked.

"He's fine," Opie said.

"Good, where am I?"

"Charming, at St. Thomas."

"What happened?"

"Liam tried to kill you."

She sank back into the bed and sighed heavily as it all came rushing back to her. The tears started to fall. Opie put his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. Opie sighed as he held her, as tight as he could without hurting her. She looked up at him.

"You really did come back for me huh?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She moved and caught his lips with hers. He melted at her touch. She had always had that kind of power over him. He sighed again. There was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude but I need to check your vitals out again," Tara said, coming in the room.

Opie sat next to Staci on the bed. He didn't leave the whole time Tara was checking out Staci's vitals and asking about pain.

"When did she actually wake up?" Opie asked.

"I wasn't here, I just got word she was awake when I got in this morning," Tara told him.

Opie nodded. She sighed. He looked at Staci again. The bruises were beginning to fade. She looked at him, wondering.

"Is Liam still alive?" she asked, after Tara walked out.

"No, he's not," Opie said.

"Who killed him?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"No, I guess not."

"Look, Staci, I love you. I have since I met you. Now that you are back in my life, I want to make this right. I want to be with you and only you."

She nodded, not really sure what to say. She knew she would have to tell him about the rapes. It would be too hard to start a relationship with him without being honest. He watched her face. She choked back the tears before telling him.

"Op, he raped me," she said.

"What?" Opie threw his arms around her.

She broke down again. He held her as close as he could.

"It's going to be ok, he can't hurt you anymore." Opie said. "He's dead. I killed him. I will keep you and our son safe."

She looked up at him. He sighed.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious," he said.

"You are going to have the whole True IRA after you."

"No, I won't babe, they wanted him dealt with."

"Really?"

He nodded. She smiled. He sat up for a second. She looked concerned. He smiled at her.

"You are free and clear," he said, "Really, babe, free and clear of all of the IRA stuff."

"Where will that leave us?" she asked.

"We are going to have our family. All three kids."

"You have two other kids?"

"A boy and a girl."

"How old?"

"Eight and six."

"The boy is eight?"

"No, he's six."

"What are their names?"

"Ellie and Kenny."

Staci smiled. She was looking forward to having their little family. She wasn't sure what he had been into before that. She didn't even want to ask him. He smiled at her. She was ready to see her son again. She had missed him. He had never been away from her before.

*two days later*

Opie arrived at the hospital to pick Staci up. The kids were at the house with Jax and Tara. Opie was excited for the first time since he had been with Donna. Staci was ready to go when he got to her room. She looked up and smiled as he walked in the door. She knew about Donna. She and Opie had done a lot of talking in the last two days. She was trying to prepare herself for this. She was worried about going to a house with two kids who didn't even know her. She looked at him. He grinned.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Very much so," she said.

"Well then let's go."

"All right."

They got Staci completely discharged from the hospital. They went to the house. Moving was still a big struggle for Staci and she got winded quickly. Opie helped her into the house. She got settled on the couch. He looked at her.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"No baby, I'm ok." She said.

"The kids should be home soon."

"Ok babe."

"I love you Staci."

"I love you too babe."

She looked at him. The door opened.

"Are you guys home yet?" Jax called.

"Yeah bro, we're home," Opie smiled.

They came in the house with the kids. Tyler went over and hugged his mother. The other two kids stood back a little bit. Opie held his hand out to the kids.

"Kenny, Ellie, come here." He said.

Ellie moved closer to her dad. Kenny stayed where he was.

"This is Staci," Opie said.

"Dad is she ok?" Ellie asked.

"She's been thru some bad stuff but she will be just fine."

"She looks like she got beat up."

"Well she kind of did sweetie."

"How do you know her?"

"She's been my friend for a long time. She is Tyler's mommy."

"Really? My brother Tyler?"

"Yeah sweetheart."

Ellie nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

*two months later*

Staci, Opie, and the kids fell into a routine and had slowly become a family. It was easy for Staci, Tyler, and Opie. It was a little harder on Ellie and Kenny but they were all getting there. Staci got up to get the kids ready for school.

"Tyler, get out of bed." She said.

He whined. She sighed. Tyler and Kenny shared a room.

"Kenny, it's time to get up bud," she said.

He sat up rubbing his eyes. She went to get Ellie up.

"Come on honey, it's time to get up." Staci said.

Ellie got up. She started to get ready for school. Staci went to make breakfast. Opie came down the hall in a pair of sweats. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled.

"Staci," Ellie said.

"What sweetheart?" Staci asked.

"Can you do my hair?"

"Sure sweetie, I'm sure daddy can keep an eye on breakfast."

"Sure can," Opie smiled.

Staci went to help Ellie with her hair.

"Staci?" Ellie asked.

"What honey?" Staci asked.

"Can you be my mom? I mean I know I have a mom but she died. I want to be able to call someone mom again."

Staci's eyes welled up with tears. Kenny had already started calling her mom. Ellie looked up at Staci in the mirror.

"Of course honey," Staci said.

Ellie nodded. She hugged Staci tightly after her hair was done.

"Thanks, Mom." Ellie said.

"You're welcome sweetie." Staci smiled.

They went back down the hall. Ellie went to get her shoes on. Staci went to check on Opie and breakfast. He looked at her and grew concerned.

"You ok? She wasn't a brat was she?" he asked.

"No, honey, she asked if she could call me mom." Staci said.

Opie smiled and hugged her. She stared at him. He hadn't told her everything about the past and what had gone on for him after Donna died. She didn't want to know everything right away. He looked at her. She smiled. She finished up breakfast. The kids ate before catching their bus to school.

"Have a good day," Staci called.

Opie scooped her up and carried her back in the house. She laughed. He kissed her as he kicked the door shut.

"I think we need a nap," he said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah we do."

He carried her down to the bedroom. She smiled. He laid her down on the bed and started kissing her body. The bruises were gone.

"Baby, let's have a baby," he said.

"You really want another baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Let's do it."

He smiled and took the opportunity to show her how much he loved her. She fell asleep in his arms after they were done. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Staci," he said.

She snuggled closer to him. He smiled. The phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hello," he said, trying to stay quiet.

"Op, you up yet?" Jax asked.

"Not really,"

"Well get up, we got a situation to deal with."

"Jax, you have the worst timing in the world."

"Why? Were you getting some?"

"No, she's asleep after getting some."

"Well loverboy we got shit to do, let's go."

"Fine."

Opie pulled himself from under Staci and got dressed.

"Where you going sir?" Staci asked, sleepily.

"Jax needs me, baby." He said.

"All right, be careful."

"Always."

"I love you Opie."

"I love you too."

He walked out of the house. Staci hadn't really left the house since she had been released from the hospital. She hadn't gone down to meet anyone at Teller-Morrow.

Opie and Jax were in the tow truck heading thru town. Jax was wondering why Opie hadn't brought Staci by to meet anyone. He had met her and Tara had met her but no one else really had. She was better now. The bones had all healed.

"So when you bringing Staci by?" Jax asked.

"I don't know yet," Opie replied, "Guess I'm just overprotective right now."

"I hear you Op, I would be too. I don't know what I would do if my girl had gone thru what your girl has been thru."

"It's been hard on her, she's had nightmares. I don't know how to help her."

"She's going to be ok, she's got you and the kids."

Opie nodded. His friend was always trying to be there for them. Jax and Tara had told them anything they needed all they had to do was ask. Jax and Opie handled their business and headed back to the clubhouse. Opie dealt with a bike he had been working on. Tara showed up with Abel and Thomas to drop them off to Gemma. Jax went out to meet her.


	7. Chapter 7

*1 month later*

Staci was ready to go out and do things. She was ready to show Opie that she was there for the long haul. They were headed into Teller-Morrow today. She was going to start meeting the crew. They pulled into the lot. Staci looked at Opie. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"They are going to love you," he said.

She sighed. He got out and met her in front of his truck.

"Hey, Stace." Tara said.

She had just walked out of the office. Staci smiled.

"Hey Tara," Staci smiled.

"How have you been feeling?" Tara asked.

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, it's been a rough recovery."

Tara nodded. Opie introduced Staci to everyone. They were all warm and inviting. Staci was glad that she had come back to Opie. She was happy that he was there for her. He had one arm around her as he introduced her to everyone.

"So when is the wedding?" Jax asked.

"What?" Opie looked at him all funny.

"They say third time's a charm."

"Shut up Jax."

Opie lightly pushed Jax. Staci shook her head. They were always messing with each other. Opie was thinking about marrying Staci but they had only been back together for three months. He wanted to give it some time first. The clubhouse door opened and a blonde walked in. Staci glanced at her.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Don't worry about her," Opie replied.

"What?"

"That's my ex-wife."

"I thought you said Donna was dead."

"She is, that's not Donna honey, that's Lyla."

"The porn star?"

"Yeah babe,"

"Oh,"

Opie sighed heavily. He felt like a douche about it. Staci looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"I know, I just wish it wouldn't have happened," he replied.

"Yes, but it did and now we have to move on from that."

"I know, it's going to be ok."

"Yeah, you will just have to tell me what happened sometime."

"I will babe, just not right now."

Staci nodded. They walked up to the room that Opie had at the clubhouse. He pulled her down on the bed. She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she grinned.

Jax came down the hall. He sighed.

"Op, you gotta grab the kids. We have to get everyone in the clubhouse." He said.

"What's going on?" Opie asked.

"Just do it. We got one hour to be back here."

"All right."

They got up and went to get the three kids.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, they returned to the clubhouse and got the kids settled. Staci sighed. The kids looked confused. Opie went outside to make sure that everyone else made it into the compound. Staci was in charge of taking care of the kids. She was being thrown into this full force. There was no easing into it. She was going to have to deal with it.

"Honey, let's go," Opie came in and led her to a corner of the room.

"What's going on Op," Staci asked.

"We need to talk real quick."

"About what?"

"Lyla still works for the porn business that we fund so it's up to us to keep them safe too so she is here."

"I don't care, I have you. I don't need to worry about her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok,"

He kissed her cheek. She put her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I love you Harry Winston." She said.

"I love you too, Staci O'Sullivan." He said.

She cringed as he said the last name. He gave her a funny look. She shook her head.

"I hate that they changed my last name to that." She said.

"We can do something about that," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. She looked at him funny. He grinned.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" she asked.

"I am," he said.

She stared at him. He grinned. Her face broke into a grin. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He kissed her deeply. The whole club erupted into applause.

"So you're getting married?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we are," Opie smiled at his son.

"Awesome."

Ellie and Kenny hugged them all. Staci grinned. Gemma and Tara hugged her and congratulated her. She couldn't believe that she was really here. Gemma started talking about wedding plans.

"Whoa slow down," Opie said, "we just got engaged."

"Never too early to start, son," Gemma smiled.

Opie grinned. The two girls pulled Staci away to start on wedding plans. Opie shook his head and turned to talk to Jax and some other guys.

"Op," someone said.

He turned to come face to face with Lyla. She just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're really getting married?" she asked.

"You just heard the proposal."

"Our divorce was just final a few weeks ago."

"So?"

"You're going to get married without giving us any kind of chance to fix what we had"

"Lyla there is nothing there. You don't want the same things that I want. Staci wants what I do. We have always seen eye to eye. I've known her forever. I'm going to marry her and make my family whole."

Lyla walked away. Opie shook his head and went back to talking to the guys. Staci walked over to him and put her arms around him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed the side of her head. Gemma grinned. She had her family back in one piece. Opie looked happy with his arm around Staci. Jax had Tara standing next to him. Clay was standing in the chapel door. He smiled at her.

"You ok?" Staci asked Opie.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tyler and the other two were sitting at the table. Gemma walked over to Clay. He put his arm around her.

"I'm happy baby," she said.

"Good," he replied.

"My family is back together."

"Yeah we are."

"I don't think this could be better."

"Yes it could, we don't need to be in the clubhouse stuck because someone is threatening us."

"Well yeah, but this is good for us. We have everyone together."

Looking around the clubhouse, there was a lot of love. Everyone had brought their families to keep them safe. It was a different atmosphere around the clubhouse. It wasn't the typical women trying to push up on members of the Son's. It was their families and everyone having a good time. They were going to have to come up with a lot of food to feed everyone.

"Let's get some grub going," Jax said.

"Sounds good." Opie grinned.

They went outside to start getting the grill going. They made all kinds of food for everyone to eat. The women took care of the sides that needed to be made inside. They had burgers, hot dogs, chicken, potato salad, fruit, corn on the cob, and dessert.

"This all looks delicious," Staci smiled.

"You made all this potato salad?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I hate store bought stuff. I usually make things from scratch."

"Wow, wish I had this kind of skill."

"It's not hard, I could teach you."

"Really?"

Staci nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

*three days later*

The women of SAMCRO were beginning to get bored of having all the kids in the clubhouse all the time. They were getting cabin fever and were constantly into things they shouldn't be. It was like a broken record heard around the clubhouse. They were all always saying no, don't do that.

"When is dad coming back?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Staci said, for the fourth time that day.

The guys had all left early that morning to handle business. Staci had all three kids ready to go at a moment's notice in case they had to. She was used to having to live like this. She had done it for years when she was dealing with the True-IRA. The familiar sound of motorcycle engines filled the air outside so they went out to welcome them back. Opie got off his bike and hugged his family tightly.

"Everything ok?" Staci asked.

He nodded. She knew things were not ok. They were one man short from their early morning expedition. She leaned in close so the kids wouldn't hear.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

He walked away from them and into the clubhouse. She sighed heavily but followed him with the kids trailing behind. He went straight into the chapel and once they were done, he went to his room to lay down. She looked at Gemma who shrugged. Clay looked at them when he came out of the chapel.

"What the hell happened?" Staci asked.

"Club business, little lady. Mind your tongue," Clay told her.

She went to find Opie. She wasn't going to go thru what she had been thru before when she was forced to have a member of the True IRA as her man. He was very secretive and it led to her almost getting killed. She saw him lying across the bed and closed the door behind her. He rolled over and looked at her. She crossed her arms.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Staci, don't start with me," he sighed.

"Don't shut me out Op,"

"I'm not shutting you out,"

"Yes you are. Tell me what happened,"

He sighed. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. He saw she wasn't going to let it go and sat up.

"It was a set up, and we got lucky that we didn't lose more guys. We ended up in a mine field." He said.

"Is that what happened to Koz?" she asked.

He nodded. She shook her head and moved closer to him. He put his arms out to pull her close to him. She let him pull her down on the bed with him. He sighed heavily.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"As ok as I'm going to be babe," he said.

"Op, you don't have to keep doing this to yourself."

"I'm not as fucked up as Juice is right now."

"Yeah?"

He told her about Juice walking out of the mine field with no regard for anything possibly happening to him. That had her worried about him. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent. She looked up at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you and our kids," he said.

"We love you too," she smiled.

The kids came bounding in the room.

"Gross, no one wants to see that," Tyler said.

"Look here sir, no one told you not to knock," Staci told him.

He laughed. She shook her head. Her son was a trip. She wanted to give Opie another child but was worried because they hadn't had any luck yet. She was contemplating a trip to the doctor to get everything checked out because of the trauma she had already been through.

"Babe, I scheduled a doctor's appointment," she told Opie.

"For what?" he asked.

She sighed and looked at the kids.

"To get checked out and get the green light," she said.

He looked at her and nodded. He knew what she was talking about. They had already been having the discussion for the last month. She wanted to have more kids with him. She just wasn't sure she would be able to. She was worried that if she couldn't give him another baby that he would leave her. She felt broken most of the time. He tried to reassure her that it was ok and they would figure it out one way or another.

"When is it?" he asked, "We have to make sure you have an escort here in case I can't go with you."

"It's tomorrow at 10" she said.

"All right, I'll make sure someone can go with you."

She nodded. He kissed her cheek. She smiled. The kids were getting hungry. Staci got up and started helping out with making dinner for that night. She left Opie in the dorm room with the kids so he could have some time with them. Gemma was already in the kitchen with Tara. Staci walked in to find out what they needed help with.

"Hey honey, how's Op?" Gemma asked.

"He will be all right," Staci said, "The others?"

"They'll be ok, it's just going to take some time."

"Juice?"

"I don't know honestly. I can't get a read on him this time."

Staci nodded. They made lasagna, salad, garlic bread, and cookies for the meal for everyone that evening. Staci made sure the kids got their showers and got settled in before curling up with Opie to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning she got up and got ready to go to the doctor. Opie actually was able to go with her so she didn't actually need an escort. He squeezed her hand as they got closer. She was scared to death that they were going to give her bad news. The doctor had her take a pregnancy test and ran a bunch of other tests. When she came back in the room, she was smiling.

"Well I can tell you there is nothing wrong," she said.

"Great," Staci put her arms around Opie.

"I know this because you're already pregnant."

Staci froze where she stood. The doctor looked at her funny.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"How far along might I be?" Staci asked.

"Let's get an ultrasound and find out."

Staci nodded. She was terrified that this baby was her stepfathers. In her mind she knew there was no possibility because of the timing but she was still worried about it. Opie hugged her. He wasn't worried about anything. He was on cloud nine about her being pregnant. She got set up for the ultrasound and they stared at the screen. It was only a few more seconds before the technician was congratulating them on the twins they were now expecting. She was only six weeks along which took out any possibility of them being Liam's. She was going to be able to enjoy this pregnancy, just like she had when she was pregnant with Tyler. She couldn't wait to tell the kids. They were going to have to have the wedding fast if she didn't want to be huge pregnant for it. They walked back into the clubhouse with smiles on their faces. Gemma and Tara were waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Gemma asked.

"Fabulous," Staci smiled.

"Details?"

"You gotta wait for those. We have to talk to the kids first."

They both went down the hall to find the kids. They were playing games in the room. Tyler looked up when they walked in.

"Hey," Opie grinned.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Well we have something we want to talk to you guys about."

"What's that?"

"Well you know we have been talking about having more kids and your mom not being sure that she could have kids."

"Yeah,"

"Well she can have more cuz we are now expecting twins in eight months."

Ellie jumped up. She hugged Staci.

"Can we please have a girl this time?" she begged.

Staci laughed.

"You have double the chance to have at least one girl," Staci said.

"Good," Ellie grinned.

They went down the hall as a family to tell everyone else. Tara and Gemma were standing at the bar talking. Opie shut everyone in the place up. They were all staring at him.

"Staci had a doctor's appointment this morning to find out if we can have more kids and we definitely can have more kids." He said.

This led to a round of clapping and hollering. Opie silenced everyone again.

"Matter of fact, we have eight months to prepare for twins," Opie said.

This led to even more hollering and clapping. Gemma walked over and hugged them both. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked at Staci.

"Gotta get this wedding planned quick don't we?" she asked.

"Yes we do," Staci smiled.

Her life was becoming what she wished it would be from the moment she met Opie. He had been the only one she wanted to be with. She hadn't been with anyone else unless she was forced.

"Congrats," Tara hugged her.

"Thank you," Staci smiled again.

Opie was getting the same congrats from all the guys. Piney walked over to Staci. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud to have you as my daughter in law," he said.

"Thank you Piney," she replied.

"Oh hell, call me dad honey."

She grinned. Opie walked over and put his arm around her. She leaned into him. He was very excited about these babies. She couldn't wait for them to be here to see if they would look like Tyler.

In a corner of the room, Lyla was sulking. She wanted her life back with Opie. She had thrived on being one of the higher ups in the club. Now some bitch had come in and taken that from her and now she was forced to listen to everyone congratulating them on a baby. It just pissed her off to even have to listen to it. She sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gemma asked her.

Lyla shook her head. She wasn't going to tell anyone what was wrong with her. She had messed up and now lost the best protector she had ever had. He had wanted her to get pregnant so that she would stop with the porn. She had done everything she could so she wouldn't get pregnant and he had cheated on her. She was trying to come up with a way to get him to cheat on Staci. She was ready to have his baby. She was going to make that very clear to him. He was standing across the bar from her looking very happy.

Tara stood watching the porn star in the corner of the room. She had pretty much written Lyla off after she and Opie had split. It had never come out that Tara was the one to take Lyla to the clinic to get the abortion and it never would. Opie didn't care who took her but the fact that she went was not ok with him. Lyla was staring at Opie with a look of very distinct desire on her face. Tara walked over to her.

"Don't get any stupid ideas," Tara told her.

"Shut up, you have no idea what I'm thinking. I'm just happy for them," Lyla lied.

"Yeah you're happy for the woman having your ex-husbands children. I don't think so."

"You think you know so much just because you're with Jax Teller, well honey, don't think so hard on things that don't concern you."

"If it hurts my husband's friend then it does concern me. Opie has been through a lot and you need to leave it alone."

"Whatever."

Lyla got up and walked out of the room. She didn't care what Tara had to say about anything that concerned her ex-husband. She would get him back if it was the last thing she ever did. She hated that he was with someone else. She wasn't exactly that sweet little girl that needed protecting like they all thought she was. She had some pretty deep connections and she was willing to do whatever it took to get her husband back.

Tara walked over to Jax who was standing by his friend. She put her hand on his back. He turned to look at her. She pulled him away from them.

"Keep an eye on that porn whore," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think she's gonna try to come between Opie and Staci."

"She's not going to get anywhere."

"I know this."

"What is with these little whores?"

"It's a big honor for one of these whores to become an old lady, Jax. I know that is what Ima was looking for."

"You really had to bring her up?"

"Why not both you and Opie slept with her."  
"Yes, we both made a mistake."

"Yes you did and Lyla believes if Opie did it once, he will do it again."

"He won't. He has talked to me about Staci so many times and I know the love he has for her is too strong for her to break."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter is so short. School is kicking into high gear and I got a lot of family stuff going on.

Down the hall Opie and Staci were talking. Staci had seen the look on Lyla's face when they had announced the pregnancy. She knew something was going to go down. She wasn't stupid.

"She can try all she wants. I have everything I need right here," he said.

"I just know this pregnancy is going to be tough," Staci said.

"I will be right here every step of the way baby."

"I know you will be."

At least that's what they thought until a warrant sent Opie off to prison. She was alone with three kids and two more on the way. He had a fourteen month bit to do for something stupid. She couldn't believe it. She was going to deliver these two without him. She had hoped that he would be there for her this time since he hadn't been there for Tyler. She went to all her appointments alone.

She delivered a boy and a girl by herself. She had Justice Michael and Carsyn Joann naturally and was alone in the room. She called everyone from the club. Gemma was not happy that she hadn't called to have someone by her side when she gave birth. The twins were healthy and she would be able to take them home. She wouldn't have Opie home until they were about three months old. She wasn't ready for this alone. Jax took word up to Stockton to let him know the twins had arrived. He cried when he heard about the birth.

"I'm angry," Staci told Gemma.

"Honey, this was a trumped up charge." Gemma said.

"I know but I didn't want to go thru this alone. I wanted him here for everything with these two."

"I know sweetie. They are here now. We just have to make the best out of it and love them for you both until he comes home."

"I know."

She looked down at her son. Justice was sound asleep in her arms. Carsyn was sleeping in Gemma's arms. Staci couldn't help but think that Lyla and Ima had something to do with Opie going to jail. She was pissed about it. Jax came in the room. Staci looked at him.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's upset about missing it. He says he loves you and he misses you all." Jax said.

"I miss him too."

Jax nodded. He looked at the twins. They were cute babies.


	12. Chapter 12

*two months later*

Opie was getting out of jail today. Staci couldn't wait until he was home with her and the five kids. She was very excited. The three older ones were in school. She cleaned the house while the twins slept. That night there was a huge party for Opie down at the clubhouse. Staci loaded up all five kids and drove down there. She was ready to see her husband. He was dropped off by their lawyer. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him deeply.

"I missed you so much," she said, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you too," he buried his face in her hair.

The whole club erupted into applause. Opie was welcomed back by everyone else. He made his way over to where Gemma and Tara stood with the twins. Tyler, Ellie and Kenny had attached themselves to Opie's leg. He looked down smiling and hugged all three of them. Gemma handed over his son, while Tara gave their daughter to Staci. She grinned.

"Welcome home daddy," she said.

"Feels amazing to be back here," he grinned.

He stared down at his son. Justice was asleep in his arms. Staci shifted Carsyn who was wide awake. He looked at her.

"They are beautiful baby," he smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're home with us now," she said.

"I can't wait to get you all the way home."

She grinned. He leaned down to kiss his daughter's head. She squeaked. He smiled. Lyla and Ima were both there that night. Staci looked at her kids. She didn't care who was there and who thought what about her family. They were there for her and that's all that mattered to her. She looked at Opie again. He was staring down at their son. The other kids were excited to see him home again. He sighed heavily.

"No more of this shit for me," he said.

"What shit?" Staci asked.

"Jail time,"

"Baby, I'll be here no matter how many times you go to jail. I love you no matter what and so do these kids."

"I miss so much when I'm away."

"We are looking into what they had on you anyway, Op." Jax said.

"What do you mean?" Opie asked.

"Someone around here is a rat and I'm fairly certain there are two of them here tonight."

"Those two?"

"Most likely."

"Lyla wouldn't do that, Ima maybe but not Lyla."

"Op she is pissed that you have twins and that you are married again. She is shitty about it and she has let it be known around CaraCara that she is pissed."

"I don't know Jax,"

"I'm getting to the bottom of it, Op."

"Do what you got to do, brother."

Jax nodded. He turned to Staci. She smiled at him. He was family to her now that she was married to Opie. She couldn't have imagined a better family for her and Tyler and now the twins to be a part of.

"Let's enjoy the night, deal with them later," she said.

"Will do sister," Jax smiled.

They proceeded to enjoy their night. Opie stayed close to his wife always with one of the twins in his arms. He had already missed the first two months of their lives and that pained him to know. He had missed the first ten years of Tyler's life and was doing what he could to catch back up. Tyler didn't care as long as he was there now for him. Opie had been teaching him about motorcycles and how to work on them as well as cars.

"Dad," Tyler walked up.

"What's up son," Opie asked, shifting his youngest daughter.

"I helped Uncle Jax with a moped while you were gone."

"You did?"

"Yeah, now it's mine."

"It's yours?"

Opie looked at Jax who shrugged.

"Every kid needs some kind of wheels," Jax said.

"Really dude, a moped?" Opie asked, "He's only ten."

"Actually dad, I'm 11 now." Tyler spoke up.

"Whatever, still not old enough to legally ride a moped."

"Yes, I looked it up. There is no age limit on mopeds."

"Tyler, what does your mother say about this?"

"His mother didn't know until now," Staci said, stepping into the conversation.

"Oh really?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, sounds like someone is getting a little sneaky with Uncle Jax over there."

Jax beamed that million dollar smile which Staci just shook her head at.

"That may work with Tara but not with me sir," she said.

Jax sighed. He was busted and there was no way around it. Tyler looked at his mom.

"I won't ride it anywhere outside of here," he said.

"You won't ride it at all," Staci replied.

"Mom please?"

"No Tyler."

"Why not?"

"Because you are only eleven years old."

"So?"

"So?"

"Sorry."

Tyler knew he had crossed a line and now was the time to back off it before he got in real trouble with his parents. Opie just shook his head. They were glad to have him home and he had missed this stuff with his family. They headed out around 10pm to get the kids in bed and get some sleep. They really wanted alone time away from everyone to adjust to life as a family. Staci looked at Opie as they pulled the babies out of the van. She couldn't believe he was really standing across the van from her taking their son's seat off the base and out of the vehicle. The other three climbed out of the back and went for the house. She watched them all go, still surprised that they were there. She sometimes felt like she was back in the house in Lodi just waiting for the next beating. Then she realized that would never happen because she had Opie back. He was her knight in shining leather and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

"Hey beautiful, what you thinking?" he asked.

"How I would lose my mind if anything ever happened to you," she said.

"What exactly would happen to me?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying."

He nodded. They walked in the house with the babies. She smiled. They settled back into family life with all five kids.

"Opie can you give Justice a bottle?" she asked.

"Of course babe," he said.

She grinned. He got the baby a bottle and sat down to feed him.


	13. Chapter 13

*1 month later*

Juice was trying to figure out how they got the information that sent Opie to prison for fourteen months. The charge had been rape. Opie looked at Staci. She was dead set on Juice finding out what had happened. She knew that Lyla and Ima had something to do with it and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She was pissed about her husband going to prison and not being there for his babies to be born. She was going to find out who sent him and they were going to pay for it.

"Baby, why can't you just let this go?" Opie asked.

"Because someone sent you to prison on a bogus charge and you missed the birth of our babies," Staci told him.

"I know babe."

"I'm not going to just let that go. That's something we will never get back."

He sighed and shifted the baby in his arms. She was burping her baby girl. He looked down at his son. The other three kids were at school. She sighed.

"Op, I have a feeling I know who it was and they will pay for that mistake of taking my family from me," she said.

"Baby, I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too."

"Come on, I gotta get to work."

"Help me get these babies dressed. I gotta go see Juice."

He nodded and went to help her get the babies dressed. She took them in the new truck they had just gotten to Teller-Morrow. She sighed. Juice looked at her when she walked in. She was there looking for exactly what he knew.

"It was Ima. I can't find anything showing that it was Lyla," he said.

She nodded. She didn't say anything to Opie before leaving both babies with Juice to go find Gemma. She found her in the office.

"What's going on sweetie, how are the babies?" Gemma asked.

"They're fine, Juice found out who sent my husband to prison," Staci said.

"Who was it?"

"Ima."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go pay the bitch a visit. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, Opie's like my own damn son."

They walked out of the office. Opie looked at them. Staci was on a mission. She was going to get some answers today. Opie sighed heavily.

"Baby, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm getting my answers for you going to prison," she replied.

"Baby,"

"Harry Winston, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to do what I have to do. I have to have answers for my family. You are not going to stop me."

He just shook his head. She looked at him. He didn't say anything else. She moved closer to him and kissed him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she smiled.

She and Gemma left the lot. They headed for the porn studio. When Gemma pulled up to the studio, Staci jumped out of the car. They both walked inside. Ima was in the middle of a scene but Staci didn't care. She walked past the camera and grabbed Ima by her hair.

"What the hell is this?" the director demanded.

"I have something to discuss with this bitch. You really wanna get in my way," Staci growled at him.

"Just make it quick."

"You might wanna get someone else for this movie." Gemma told him.

He sighed but didn't argue with her. She followed Staci who was now dragging Ima toward the bathroom.

"Why are you doing this?" Ima whined.

"You sent my husband to jail," Staci snapped.

"No, I didn't do it. It was Lyla. She gave them my name."

"I will be dealing with her too but you are going to pay for not going and making it right with the club. You let my husband go to jail and miss the birth of our babies. He missed the first two months of their lives."

Staci bounced Ima's face off the bathroom counter. Ima hit the floor holding her face. Staci flipped her over and punched her repeatedly until she was satisfied that Ima's nose was broken and she wouldn't be working for awhile.

"You and that bitch better stay the hell away from my family or the next time I won't stop with your nose being broken. I will split you from your pussy to your neck. Please try me," Staci snapped.

She stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Ima on the floor in her own blood. Gemma followed in shock that the girl had it in her. She knew that Staci had been around the Real-IRA for years but didn't realize how much she had picked up on. They went back to the clubhouse. Jax had already gotten a call about what had happened. He met them at the door.

"What the hell did you two do?" he asked.

"Jax, I don't answer to you," Staci said.

"You do when it's disrupting club business."

"Look she had to be dealt with and Lyla is next just so you have been warned. They sent Op to prison for 14 months on bogus charges and you are sitting around doing nothing."

Staci's words were pissing Jax off. Opie stepped in and grabbed his wife. She buried her face in his shoulder. He looked at Jax.

"I'm sorry Jax," he said.

"It's done with now. I'm sure Lyla will get what's coming to her. I won't stop you, Stace but you have to let me know this shit before it goes down." Jax sighed.

Staci nodded. Jax looked at his friend.

"I just don't like being blindsided by this shit. I know that you're pissed off about the whole jail thing. I know and I get it. I just need to know what's going on. He's my best friend and has been since we were kids. I know how pissed you were because I was just as pissed off." Jax said.

"Sorry Jax," Staci sighed.

"It's all right, just keep me informed before you go off and break one of the porn stars noses please."

"Will do."

She sighed heavily. He shook his head.

"Did you really break her nose?" he asked.

Staci nodded. He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. One of the prospects brought Justice to her.

"He's hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah," the guy said.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Juice has her."

"Thanks."

She sighed. She got a bottle to feed her son. Opie just watched her. The guys were great with the babies. She sat down to feed her son. He was a hungry little boy. She looked up at Opie and smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too babe," he grinned.

"Dad, this one needs a diaper change," Juice came walking in with Carsyn.

"So change her Juicey," Staci laughed.

"No way, I don't change diapers, which is why I don't have any kids."

Staci shook her head. Opie took his daughter from Juice's arms and went to change her diaper down in the dorm room. It was cute to see the big bad biker go soft when one of the twins was placed in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Opie loved taking care of his kids. He hadn't been able to be there for his oldest and he had missed five years out of his other twos lives. He wasn't going to make a mistake with these two. No more jail time for him. The first two months of their lives was more than enough for him. He was determined to keep himself going and stay off police radar. Staci walked into the room with her son in her arms. She lay him down to change him. He was fussing about it. She changed him as quickly as she could and scooped him up. He calmed down as soon as she was standing up again. Opie stared at his wife.

"How the hell do you do that so fast?" he asked.

"Practice," she grinned.

He shook his head. He knew she was right but he needed the extra practice to catch up to her level of quickness. She stared at him. He changed Carsyn but not before she peed on the bed. Staci laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"At least that wasn't with him, cuz you would be wearing the pee instead of the bed dear," she laughed.

"Very true. I'll get a prospect to deal with all this," he said.

"Whatever you gotta do babe."

They walked back out to the bar area. Opie looked at the newest prospect.

"Go change the sheets on my bed," he said.

The kid looked at him funny. He gave him a look and the kid shot down the hall. Opie sat back down on the couch. Tig had just walked into the bar. He looked at Opie.

"Hey brother," he said.

Opie rolled his eyes. Things hadn't been the same after the whole Donna situation. Opie was fairly certain if it hadn't been for Staci he would have ended up dead. He had virtually lost the will to live for months after Donna died. Finding Staci gave him a chance to find himself again and fall in love with her all over. He had missed her and moped for years after he had come back to Charming. Finding her again made it all worth while. She was staring at him, trying to read his mind. He smiled.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"How lucky I am to have been able to find you twice," he said.

"I came with baggage both times Op."

"I don't care. I have you and no one can change that."

"Yes they can, Op. You know that just as well as I do."

Opie shook his head.

"Over my cold dead body," he told her.

"Some of them are willing to do just that," she said.

"I don't care. I would be willing to take that risk just to know you are here now."

He sighed. She smiled. He leaned over to kiss her. He didn't feel the guilt with her that he had felt with Lyla. He knew that Staci was just waiting to deal with Lyla now. She was going to do it and there would be no stopping her. Opie didn't want to stop her. He was just as pissed that he had spent 7 months in prison and missed the first two months of his twins lives. Jax was willing to let her deal with it anyway she seemed fit. She was just waiting now. She was letting Lyla think that she was safe before she made her move. She wanted to catch her off guard.

*1 month later*

Staci was satisfied that she had given Lyla a false sense of security. She left her babies with their father and grabbed Gemma on the way. Gemma wasn't too certain about this one so Staci dropped her off to help Opie with the kids. She went alone to find Lyla.


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long to find her. Ima was with her when Staci showed up. Ima backed away immediately. She wanted no part of whatever Staci was about to dish out. Staci smiled sweetly and looked down at the box she had just brought. She placed it on the dressing room table and walked out not saying a word. She knew it wouldn't take long for Lyla to eat them. She was doing this one on the sly not out in the open. There was a card at the bottom of all the chocolate. It would be what made her point.

Later that day Bobby showed up at the clubhouse just shaking his head. Staci held Carsyn in her arms. He looked at her and just laughed.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"I don't think she's going to try anything ever again," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Staci shook her head. She looked at Gemma who was holding Justice and shrugged.

"The candy? It successfully made her sick. She threw up all over one of the guys," Bobby said.

"What guys?" Gemma asked.

"Porn star, not one of ours."

"Better not have been."

"She was in the bathroom when I left."

"Good,"

"The card was a nice touch."

Staci smiled. She thought it was funny. She wasn't done yet. She had more to deal with.

"Target practice sounds like fun today, Gemma would you like to join me?" Staci asked.

"Of course," Gemma grinned.

"Let me get these two to their daddy to watch and we can go."

Gemma helped her carry them out to the garage. Opie looked up from the car he was working on. Staci smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Staci smiled.

"I know that look,"

"It's nothing baby. I wanna go get some target practice in. Can you watch the twins?"

"I'll have the prospect do it. I'm elbow deep over here."

Staci nodded. Phil came out to keep an eye on them for her. She and Gemma left. They found Lyla's car easily. Target practice was fun for her that day. Lyla's car didn't think so but it left Staci satisfied when she left. She walked over with a marker and signed it.

"There you go, my autograph," Staci grinned.

Gemma shook her head.

"Don't know that I would have gone that far," she said.

"She won't turn it in, she's not that stupid," Staci told her.

It was getting to where Gemma wasn't even willing to mess with Staci. Dealing with the Real IRA had really done something to her and given her an edge that no one was dumb enough to go against anymore. She had gotten her point through to them all and she went back to the shop. Both babies were sleeping. She watched her husband work. He glanced her way and smiled. She grinned back at him.

"Baby, what did you do?" he asked.

"I was more subtle than I was with Ima," Staci smiled.

"I don't know that I would call signing your name to a car you just shot up subtle," Jax said.

"I didn't hurt her to where there would be lasting physical effects, that's subtle for me."

Jax shook his head. He was laughing. Opie sighed heavily. Staci looked up at him.

"I love you," he said.

"You better," she laughed.

"I do. I really do, but no more please."

"I'm done now, I promise."

He nodded. She stood and kissed him. He sighed again, this time content. She took the twins home so she was there when the older three got home from school. She had a snack out and ready when they walked in the door. They were arguing about something.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ellie frowned.

"Some kid is picking on her on the bus," Tyler said.

"Shut up Tyler."

"Boy or girl?" Staci asked.

"Boy," Tyler said.

"Oh, sweetheart, he just likes you ."

"Likes me?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, boys do that when they like you. Your dad was so mean to me when we were younger. I wanted to punch him. He's grown out of that now. This boy will too."

Ellie's face broke into a smile. Staci hugged her stepdaughter. She loved these two kids like they were her own. The kids sat down to their snack. Staci went to get the now crying Carsyn. She made a bottle and sat down to feed her.

"Who has homework tonight?" she asked.

"I do," Kenny grumped.

"Well get it done, so you don't have to do it when your dad gets home."

He nodded, finishing his snack first. She looked at the other two.

"No homework?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head. Ellie looked at the table.

"Ellie, do you have homework?" Staci asked.

"Just reading," Ellie said.

"Why are you acting like there's more?"

"I'm not."

Ellie looked up and grinned. Staci looked at her funny. She knew there was more but she wasn't going to push right now.


	16. Chapter 16

The phone rang. Staci answered it.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna be late tonight," Opie said.

"Is this because of the car?" she asked.

"No babe, it's not because of the car. We have a run to make. I don't know how late I'll be so I wouldn't wait up."

Staci sighed.

"I'll probably be up anyway, we do have twins, ya know?" she was being sarcastic.

"That's true, I'm sorry babe," he said.

"I'll live. Just be careful all right?"

"I will babe, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and turned to the three pairs of eyes on her right then. She started to say something and stopped herself. She walked out of the room and went down the hall. She had things to deal with before dealing with the three of them. Justice now needed his diaper changed. She lay her son down on the changing table and stared at him for a second. He reminded her so much of when Tyler was a baby.

"Mom, is dad coming home tonight?" Tyler asked, from the doorway.

"Yeah, he'll just be late," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes Tyler, now go do your homework."

He walked away from the door. She changed Justice and took him down the hall. He needed a bottle. She checked on the other three and looked in on Carsyn before getting the bottle. She needed to start dinner. Life definitely wasn't a cake walk now that the twins were actually here. She was so busy that she didn't really have any time to herself. She looked at her son. He was busy sucking down his bottle.

Once the kids had dinner, they all lounged around watching a movie. Staci fell asleep on the couch with one baby on each side. She was so tired that she didn't even stay awake long enough to tell the older three to go to bed. They all ended up sleeping in the living room. She didn't even hear Opie come in until she felt him moving the babies off her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm so late," he said.

"It's all right, what time is it anyway?" she asked, softly.

"Two in the morning."

"Shit, I never even told the kids to go to bed. Wonder what time they fell asleep?"

"It's all right, I'll get them down to bed. Why don't you go snuggle in our bed and I'll get these two taken care of and then I'll join you."

She nodded. He put the twins in the pack n play. He moved to carry the older three down to their beds. She went down to their room and got ready for bed. He came in with two bottles. She looked at him. He went back out for the babies. He fed them both and burped them both. She lay in their bed just watching him. He looked up at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile.

"The kids ask where I was?" he asked.

"Tyler asked if you were coming home," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he seems to be worried about you not coming home to us."

"I'll talk to him in the morning before he goes to school."

Staci nodded. She watched him put the twins to bed. He looked like a pro at it. She grinned when he got into their bed next to her. She snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest.

"I love you Stace," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to go to sleep. She did the same.


	17. Chapter 17

She got up with the older three. Opie came down the hall before they headed out the door. Tyler looked at his dad.

"Ty, come here," he said.

Tyler walked over to his dad.

"Just so you know son, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he said.

Tyler nodded. Ellie and Kenny were just staring at them.

"Have a good day at school guys, I'll talk to you more tonight, Ty," Opie said.

Tyler nodded. He walked out the door with his younger brother and sister. Staci looked up from the bottles she was making. Opie took one of the bottles so he could feed their baby. She followed to feed the other baby. She sighed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked at him and smiled. He was so worn out. He hadn't gotten much sleep before the kids left for school. Now he was up and helping his wife with the twins. She was staring at him. He leaned back in the chair and yawned. She sighed again.

"Why don't you go to bed baby?" she said.

He shook his head.

"I'm not going to have you taking care of these two by yourself," he said.

"I can do this honey. I do it every day," she said.

"It's not fair that you do it every day."

"I'll be fine honey, I promise."

He made a face. She looked at him. He shook his head again. She sighed.

"Babe, you need some sleep, you came in very late last night," she said.

"I'll be fine, just let me help," he said.

She moved their son to burp him. He protested with a whine. She looked at him for a moment before going back to working on getting him to burp. Opie looked down at his daughter. She wasn't done with her bottle yet. Staci got her son to burp. He smiled in his sleep. She grinned.

"He's so cute," she said.

"They're all cute," Opie said.

"Yeah they are."

"I am so lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"I found you, twice and you came back to save me from myself."

"What do you mean?"

He hadn't actually talked to her about Donna or what had happened to him after he returned to Charming. She hadn't fully talked about what happened before she found him again either.

"Are you ready to have this conversation?" he asked.

"As ready as we're ever going to be," she said.

"All right."

"What was going on when you found me?"

"My wife was murdered by Tig."

"What?"

"Let's go back to when I first came back."

"All right,"

She was still contemplating the bombshell he had just dropped. She stared at him.

"I came back and John Teller was already dead. Clay had taken over as president. Jax and I both started prospecting for the MC. It was kind of a pointless prospecting because we were the sons of two of the founding members. It didn't take much for either of us to get patched in. I couldn't help thinking of you. As soon as we patched in, I dragged him back there to look for you. I didn't know you were already gone," he said.

"I didn't have a choice. After you left, my father beat me to the point the state finally stepped in and put me with my mother. She was already dealing with the IRA," Staci replied.

"Well when we went back to the house, I found your dad. I found him in the middle of raping a girl who looked almost identical to you. I saw red. He told me that you were already gone but I couldn't see past what he had been doing or what he had done to you."

"So you killed him?"

"Yeah, he told me you left pregnant but didn't say who the baby belonged to. I knew it hadn't been that long since we had been together but he tried to say it wasn't mine and that he was sure you were with other guys."

"No one but you, at least not willingly."

"I know that now. I ended him then. I couldn't help myself. I know that he was your father and I really wasn't sure how you would react to knowing that he was dead. I know now that Tyler was three before Donna and I were introduced and married. She was only 19 and quickly got pregnant with Ellie. I loved her but I never lost love for you. I still missed you. I told Donna about you. She knew that I had taken out your dad because of what he had done to you. Donna was good to me. She had Ellie and Kenny. I went to jail before Kenny was born. He grew up pretty much seeing me in prison. I was not a good father to him or Ellie. The constant in their lives was Donna."

He choked up as he was talking. Staci didn't move from her seat because she knew if she did that he would stop talking. He was the kind of guy that when he did open up and start talking, you had to stay completely still and just let him talk.

"When I came home there was some drama going down from a job that they had carried out. ATF was on our backs and they were trying to come up with a RICO case against the MC. I was pulled in to see if I would crack and turn on them. I wasn't going rat ever. This was all when Abel was born. He was still in the hospital. Clay and Tig were convinced I was a rat and they had apparently decided to take me out. Tig found bugs in my truck and my phone that I didn't know were there. The night Abel came home, we had a party. Donna and I were taking the kids home. I took her car and she took my truck so she could help Gemma clean up after the party. Tig shot her in the back of the head trying to set it up to look like black had done it," he continued.

Staci sighed heavily. He took a deep breath.

"After I lost Donna, Jax convinced Clay we needed to start backing LuAnn's porn business which is how I met Lyla," he said, "She started hiding birth control from me because she didn't want another child. She had her son Piper already and was doing drugs. She quit the drugs but didn't want to give up the porn."

"Doesn't shock me," Staci muttered.

"Stace,"

"Sorry,"

"Well because she didn't want to give it up, I gave it up. I wanted to die at that point. I had lost you, I lost Donna, and now this shit with Lyla had fallen apart. I had the kids but I was lost. Jax taking me on that run and finding you was a miracle in itself."

"After I heard about my dad, I was happy. I already had Tyler and I was being abused by Liam already. My mother turned her head the other way so she could say she had no idea what was going on. I was granted a house after Liam had the whole thing bugged so he would know if anyone was ever there or if I was planning on running. I did try to run right after my son was born. Liam found me and not only beat me but had a group of his guy's gang rape me so I wouldn't try it again. I was terrified because he threatened to go after Ty the next time. I wasn't going to risk my son's life. He was all I had of you. I wasn't going to let that go. He put me in that center but Tyler was always with him so I was stuck. I did what I could to make sure things stayed ok for us. I was stunned to you and Jax come thru that door."

"I was ready to just end it all. Jax came to me and asked me if I wanted to make this run with him. He told me they were hiding weapons in the basement of a daycare center. I was pissed before I even came up there."

"They aren't the most stable people. They didn't care whose lives were in danger with their decisions including themselves."

"That was obvious."

"I can't tell you how happy I was when my mother actually stepped up and told Liam to let you take Tyler. I was shocked that she did it but happy that she did."

"What happened after I took Ty?"

"As soon as you guys pulled off, he grabbed me and told me now I had no reason to rush home. He pulled me to the office and raped me himself. He had never actually raped me. He had talked about doing it but hadn't done it before. Once Ty was gone he did. I told him I was going to tell you and he beat me. Then when you guys called about coming back up for another run, he put me in the hospital with that beating. I was worried about what he was going to do when you came back up."

"Jesus,"

"He made sure I couldn't talk before you actually got up here. That's what was going on when you got up here to get me."

Opie sighed heavily. He had moved his daughter so he could burp her. She didn't protest like her brother did. Staci was still rubbing her son's back. She was thankful that after everything that she was able to actually get pregnant again and give birth to the twins. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't been able to have more kids. She looked at her husband. He had never looked as vulnerable as he did right then. She got up and put Justice in the crib. He had just gotten Carsyn to burp.

"I love you babe, I am thankful that we were able to find each other again," she said.

"Me too. I missed you like crazy. I've been thru a lot but you are amazing," he smiled.

"We have both been thru a lot. Now we have to raise these five and grow old together."

He stood up and put their daughter in her bed. He took his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I owe my life to you," he said, softly.

"You don't owe me anything I don't owe you," she replied.

He sighed. The doorbell ringing pulled them apart. He went to go answer it. She watched him walk away before going to start a load of laundry. They were constantly doing laundry now that they had the twins. Jax was the one at the door.

"Hey, we have a problem," Jax said.

"What's going on?" Opie asked.

"We have a run to make today."

"For what?"

"Nothing bad,"

Opie was looking at him funny. He smiled.

"Just come on," Jax laughed.

They rode out together. Jax took him to a store.

"What the hell are we doing here Jax?" Opie asked.

"Gemma just stuck me in charge of this stupid Halloween party." Jax told him.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You have just been drafted to help me."

"I'm not one that would actually be good for this job. You should have taken Staci for this one."

"Well you're here now, help me out."

Opie laughed. Jax grinned.

"Gemma's crazy for making us do this shit," he said.

"You know how my mother is," Jax agreed.

They were glad to have the chance to spend the holiday with their families for once rather than spending it in jail.


	18. Chapter 18

Opie helped Jax get the stuff he needed to keep his mother happy and then went home to his wife and the twins. Staci looked over at him. He smiled.

"What did you two have to go do?" she asked, figure he wouldn't tell her.

"Halloween shopping for the party Gemma throws for the families of SAMCRO every year," he said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, she put Jax in charge of the decorations this year."

"Has she truly lost her mind?"

"Hey I think we did pretty good," Jax laughed.

"Let me be the judge of that." Staci shook her head.

Opie was glad that their conversation earlier hadn't made things weird between them. It seemed to ease the tension between them. Jax started pulling out the stuff they got. They had taken Opie's truck to get the stuff. Staci just shook her head some more.

"What?" Jax asked.

"What the hell kind of family SAMCRO party are you going to have with this?" she asked, holding up one of the props Jax had picked out.

"It's to use for a dead body."

"Jax, it's a damn blow up doll, it will pop."

He laughed.

"Ok so I should have taken you to the store with me," he said.

"Apparently so," she laughed.

"So when can I steal you for that?"

"Whenever my lovely husband wants to keep both babies."

"Go ahead, they're sleeping right?" Opie told her.

"For now." She replied.

"Ok so make it fast,"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. He kissed her cheek. She looked at Jax.

"Let's go Teller," she said.

They headed back out to the store. Once everything was paid for, Jax took Staci home. He and Opie headed for the clubhouse in the truck with all the stuff. Staci dealt with the kids. The older three came home from school. She got them working on homework and started on dinner. She wasn't shocked when her phone rang.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen Jax?" Gemma asked.

"They left for the clubhouse a few hours ago."

"Ok, well he must just be ignoring me."

"I can try Opie's phone."

"Would you please?"

"Sure,"

Staci hung up and dialed her husbands number. He picked up on the second ring.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

"Gemma's trying to find Jax," she said.

"Ok babe, I'll let him know."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Going over the plan for the Halloween party."

"This is a family party right?"

"Yeah babe,"

"Ok, tell Jax to call his mother."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and shook her head. The kids were staring at her. She smiled. She dialed Gemma back.

"Hello," Gemma said.

"Hey, they're still hashing out the plans for the Halloween party," Staci told her.

"So Op answered his phone?"

"Yeah."

"My son is a jerk."

Staci laughed.

"He's probably just too busy to realize that his phone is going off. You know how he is," she said.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Gemma chuckled.

"Sometimes."

"So how are those babies?"

"Fabulous."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for them."

"Any idea what they will be for Halloween?"

"Thing One and Thing Two."

Gemma laughed.

"What about the other three?" she asked.

"I don't know about them yet, they haven't decided. I think I'm just going to take them to the store and turn them loose until they find something," Staci replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Only plan I could come up with."

The front door opened and Opie walked in. Staci smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He grinned and stole her phone from her hand.

"Hey Gem, Jax is on his way to your house to show you the plan." Opie said.

"Thanks, son," Gemma replied.

They got off the phone. Opie looked at his wife.

"What is your plan for a costume for Halloween?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't know yet," she said.

"I see a slutty nurse or maybe a cop."

"Whatever,"

She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to check on dinner. He followed her and pulled her back into his chest. She grinned. He kissed the back of her head.

"You know you'll be hot," he said.

"Whatever weirdo, what are you planning for Halloween?" she asked.

"Just being me. Maybe I'll be my dad for the night,"

"What? There you go, you dress up as Piney and I can be your nurse."

"Love it, see you are amazing."

She laughed. He looked at the kids when they came into the room.

"Is dinner done yet?" Tyler asked.

"Almost," Staci said.

"I'm starving."

"Well maybe you should stop growing then you wouldn't be hungry all the time."

Tyler made a face but grinned. She looked at the kids.

"Have you guys thought about what you want to be for Halloween?" she asked.

"I want to be Glinda the good witch." Ellie said.

"I want to be a transformer," Kenny said.

"I want to be an outlaw, like dad," Tyler grinned.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Staci said.

"Yeah it was," Opie agreed.

They all sat down for dinner. Staci was going to spend the next few weeks getting everything set for them for Halloween. The boys were working on the clubhouse and getting it ready for the family party. Gemma was helping them and giving directions. Staci was getting costumes together. She had hers and Opie's first. She was having trouble getting Ellie's costume. She was doing her best to find a dress that would work perfectly for it.


	19. Chapter 19

*Halloween*

Opie and Staci got the kids ready for the Halloween festival at the clubhouse. It was better than taking the kids out trick or treating and having to worry about their candy. The kids were so cute. Staci took pictures of the kids before they left the house. They took them in the van to the clubhouse.

"You guys all need to behave," Opie said.

They clamored out of the car. Opie took out Justice while Staci got Carsyn. They walked inside the now transformed clubhouse. The kids were looking all around. They were shocked at how different the place looked.

"Dad, you and Uncle Jax did this?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we did," Opie grinned.

"Wow, looks like Halloween here."

Opie laughed. The kids found other friends in the clubhouse to goof off with. The women who were around the clubhouse had put together a candy bar for the kids. They had a great night.

"Oh yeah son?" Piney walked up.

Opie laughed.

"Who else would I be but my old man?" Opie chuckled.

"At least you got your nurse," Piney laughed.

"Right, can't go anywhere without my nurse,"

Staci rolled her eyes.

"Although my nurse has her hands full with Thing one and Thing two tonight," Opie said.

"Because this old guy right here should be helping with them," she told him.

"I am helping,"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. Tyler walked over munching on candy. Jax came in with Tara and the boys. Abel was some character from a kids cartoon. Thomas was a monster. Opie grinned.

"Piney huh?" Jax asked Opie.

"Couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't completely freak my kids out," Opie laughed.

The night was going well. The boys loved nights that they could bring the kids to the clubhouse and have some family time. As more and more members of the club had kids they had started doing more things to incorporate the family into the life. They wanted everyone to know that the MC had their best interests at heart and would be there for their family.

They all headed home as the kids started passing out around the clubhouse. Sugar crashes were happening fast with all the kids.

"Maybe having the complete access to the candy wasn't exactly the best idea," Staci chuckled as Opie lifted Tyler from one of the many leather couches.

The kids weren't exactly light anymore. Other club members helped them take the kids out to the van. They took them all home. Staci got the twins in and got them ready to go to bed while Opie carried the older three into the house. He pretty much just dropped them in bed and took their shoes off. They slept in their clothes that night. He went to check on his wife. She was giving the twins both a bottle at the same time so they could go to sleep for the night. She looked worn out.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"I got this if you wanna jump in the shower or whatever you want to do," she yawned.

"I can help you babe."

"If you want."

She let him take one of the bottles and one of the babies. She sat back on their bed, cradling her son in her arms. He was falling asleep with the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. She looked at her husband holding their daughter.

"Tonight was fun," he said.

"Yeah it was," she agreed.

"It's not over yet,"

She looked at him funny. He eyed what she was wearing and grinned. She started to chuckle. He leaned over and kissed her. She grinned

"You sir are a perv," she laughed.

"Whatever," he grinned.

She looked down at the baby in her arms. His bottle was almost gone. She sighed.

"Let's get these two to sleep," she said.

"Once I get them down, I gotta get momma to sleep too," he told her.

She smiled as she leaned back on their bed. Things were way different for him than they were with Lyla. He was back to being himself. Staci had given him three beautiful children. He was able to watch two of them grow from infants. He was thankful that he had them.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

She moved Justice to burp him. He was asleep so he didn't even care. She got him to burp and thankfully not spit up. She stood up and walked down the hall to put him in his room. Opie was still working on getting Carsyn to take the rest of her bottle. She was slower than her brother when it came to food. Staci walked back into the bedroom after checking on all the kids. Opie was just standing up to take Carsyn to bed. He leaned down to kiss his wife on the way out of the room. She yawned.

He came back into the room. He stared at her. She looked over at him. He moved in closer and put his arms around her. She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull her hair out of the clip she had it in. He ran his fingers thru her hair lightly pulling on it. She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he breathed when they broke away.

"I love you," she said, kissing him again.

He led her backwards toward the bed, kicking their door shut with his foot. He laid her back on their bed. She ran her hand down his chest, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back to pull the shirt over his head. She grinned and lightly ran her nails down his chest. He shivered and unzipped the dress that his wife was wearing. She watched as he kissed his way down her body as he took the dress off of her. She was laying there in a white bra and a white thong.

"You sure you have been pregnant with twins?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said.

"You are so beautiful baby. I'm a very lucky man."

"I'm lucky to have found you."

He went back to kissing her body. She squirmed as he kissed her thighs. The moment he kissed her womanhood, her hands flew to his hair. He glanced up and smiled before going to work to show his woman just how lucky he felt. She looked down at him.

"Jesus, Op," she moaned.

He used his tongue to work her right to the edge then worked his way, kissing her back up her body. She stared into his eyes. He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

He just nodded. She pushed him back on the bed and started kissing his lips, then down his neck and chest before releasing him from his jeans. She started some slow torture on him, kissing everywhere with an occasional lick of the tip. He propped himself up on his elbows just to watch her. She licked him again before taking the tip into her mouth. He moaned as she did so. She slowly began to work him as she used her hand to play with his balls. He lay back on the bed to enjoy what she was doing to him. He got to where he couldn't take it anymore and reached down to pull her up by her arms. He lightly threw her on the bed and hovered over her for a moment. She stared at him. He leaned down to kiss her as he entered her. She gasped as he filled her completely. He slowly started pumping into her. She rolled her hips upon his entry causing him to moan against her lips. She lightly bit his lower lip. He knew she knew what she was doing. He could feel her tightening around him as he continued to thrust into her. She felt it too.

"Cum for me baby," he said.

"Cum with me," she breathed.

He began to pound into her. She could feel it building and dug her nails into his back. He felt himself let go as he buried himself into his wife. She let herself go and screamed out his name. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her lightly.

"God, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she yawned.

He pulled out of her and curled up next to her. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled.

"Good night my queen," he said.

"Good night baby," she smiled.

She fell asleep fast after that. He was content to hold her and let sleep take over his body.


	20. Chapter 20

*1 year later*

Things had drastically changed in the club. Opie was busy working on something for the club at the garage. Jax had taken over for Clay who was now completely out of the club. The boys were trying to fix the mess that Clay had created. Things were the way they should be. Jax was president and Opie had taken his place as VP. Things were going well with the cleanup.

"Hey handsome," Staci said, looking up at him.

He had just walked in the room. Things were well for the Winston clan but not so much for the Teller's. Jax's family was falling apart now. Opie felt bad for his friend but he was doing what needed to be done to help them out. He came home exhausted. Jax was his best friend so of course Opie had his back. Staci couldn't help but worry about the long hours her husband was putting in for the club. He looked like it was wearing on him.

"Baby, you need to relax a bit. Let's do something fun with the family," she said.

"I wish I could, hun. There is way too much to be done right now," Opie told her.

"I know, I just hate seeing you run yourself into the ground like this."

"I'll be fine. I promise. When things die down we'll take the kids camping or something."

"Opie, you know as well as I do, things won't be calming down anytime soon. The IRA has it out for you guys now that Jax wants out of guns."

"I know. I'm hoping they allow things to go our way though."

"Have you met with Galen?"

"No Jax has with the other guys."

"Honey, Galen is a dick. He's had Clay in his pocket for years. He will never let this MC go without destroying it first."

"Why do you think that?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Where did you find me Op?"

Opie sighed heavily. He knew that getting out of guns was going to be dangerous for the entire club but he knew it was one of their best options to keep the club from being completely locked up. He had forgotten about Staci's connection to the IRA. She knew more than he gave her credit for. She was just watching him.

"I need to get back to Jax and tell him all this," he said.

"Op, he needs to hear it from me, I know how to deal with the IRA. You guys have to let me in on this shit," she said.

"Staci, I can't do that. You're my old lady. That gives you weight in the club but they won't take you seriously."

"Try me Op."

She loaded up the twins and headed for TM with Op right behind her. He knew how she was once she got her mind on something. He was going to have to let this play out. She went in the clubhouse looking for Jax. He was busy with Juice at the bar going over something.

"Jax, I need a minute," Staci said.

"What's up darlin?" Jax asked.

"This mess with the IRA."

"Staci, that really doesn't concern you."

"Jackson, I know how they are. I lived with them for almost ten years. I know what they are capable of doing. I know how far they will go."

"Staci, let me deal with this."

"Jax if you won't take my advice and let me help, I'm getting my family out of here. That includes my husband."

Jax stared at her wondering if she was serious.

"I will not let you take him down with you," she said.

"I'm not taking anyone down, including myself," he snapped.

"Bullshit, Jax, you have no idea what you are dealing with. The only ones who do are me and Filip. We have both been there. We both get it. You on the other hand are a stupid Californian surfer boy who thinks the world should fall at his feet."

Jax looked at Staci. Tara came out of nowhere and punched Staci in the face. Staci stumbled slightly. She turned her angry gaze on Jax's wife.

"You are a dumbass bitch who is going to get everyone killed. I'm getting my family the fuck out of this bullshit and I dare you to try and stop me," Staci snapped.

She didn't even bother to retaliate against Tara's punch. It was nothing compared to when she had been beaten within an inch of her life. She looked at her husband on her way out the door.

"You have ten minutes to get home or I'm taking all five kids and I'm leaving you here to do what you feel you need to do but don't expect us to come home," Staci snapped.

She stormed out the door, stopping to grab the twins from the playground. Opie came out the door and walked over to the van.

"Baby, what the hell was that," he asked.

"I will not stand back and watch him get all of you killed because he wants to think he knows what he's fucking dealing with. I will not watch him rip my family apart," she choked out her last words.

"I'll be home in ten. Give me a second to talk to him, then we can get the kids and go. I trust you. I know you know what we are dealing with and I'm not going to back him over you with this. I love you."

"I love you too."

She got in the van and took the twins home. She started packing. She had enough for them all ready to go by the front door when Opie got home. He ran his hand thru his hair as he walked in the door. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Baby, Jax wants you to come talk to him," he said.

"Fuck that little bastard," she snapped.

Jax appeared in their driveway. She rolled her eyes. Opie pulled her to him. She pressed her face into his chest and breathed deep.

"Please? For me," he said.

"Fine," she sighed.

He hugged her tightly. She walked out into the driveway. Jax stared at her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you want Jackson?" she asked.

"I want to know what I have to do," he said.

"What?"

"To get them to lay off,"

"The Irish?"

"Yeah,"

"Come in the house, I'm not talking about this out here,"

He followed her into the house. She had a box that had information on all of the IRA members that he had no idea she had. She had told Opie about it. He figured it was her burden to bear and to deliver when she felt she needed to.

"Ok, look these are your key players in the IRA. Galen is one of them and he's not going to give up because he feels like if Clay with still running shit, this wouldn't be an issue. You tell him to cut ties is going to tell him to go ahead and kill you all. You have to watch what you say and be very clear with them. They will twist everything you say," she said.

Jax sat at the kitchen table with Staci for the next two hours as she poured over the ways that they would try to hurt the MC. Jax knew it was just a matter of time before things went south. Opie stood in the doorway. He was there when the older three came in from school. Jax sighed. Staci didn't waver from what she was doing even with the kids coming in. Tyler stopped in the doorway and heard part of the conversation. Staci hadn't ever hidden from him that the IRA was a bad thing. She glanced up at him. He was wide-eyed.

"Homework, now," she said, "Now, Jax this is what you need to do. You have Connor right?"

"Yeah, he's in the," Jax started to say.

"I don't care where he is, don't let him go until I give you the go ahead. I want to handle part of this. I know who to reach out to. It's not Galen O'shay or the Kings."

"Ok."

Jax sighed.

"By the way, I'm sorry my wife punched you," Jax said.

"She just better be glad she is pregnant and that I have more respect for people than that," Staci said.

Jax sighed again. Staci knew Tara was up to something but she was letting it go until it blew up in everyone's face. She had seen Tara talking to Wendy and knew that Wendy had been spending time with Abel. She just didn't want to get involved in his family drama. She was going to let it play out and see what happened. Staci had always held Tara at a distance. She tolerated her because she was Jax's old lady. Staci sighed. She was only doing this to protect her family. She wanted what was best for them and she was going to see this through.

"Op, bring Staci to church tonight, I'll have a prospect come watch the kids. We have to get the guys filled in on this shit," Jax said.

"Will do brother," Opie said.

Jax thanked Staci and got up to leave. She looked at her husband. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. She sighed.

"I love you woman," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

They watched Jax pull out of their driveway. She looked up at Opie. He kissed her forehead.

"It will be all right. You have him right where you want him now. He trusts you," Opie said.

"Hopefully the rest of them do too so we don't all get killed," she sighed.

"Honey, other than Chibs, no one knows the IRA like you do."

"That's what worries me."

"What?"

"None of them know."

Opie sighed again. He knew that she was worried about the club. Jax had already screwed up and they were supposed to be going on lockdown. Staci refused to take the kids down there. She was keeping them at home. They were supposed to have a call at 8pm with the Irish. It wasn't sitting well with Staci. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it didn't feel right.

"Opie, we have to move all those people. Somethings not right," she said.

He looked at her funny. She sighed.

"I mean it Opie, we have to get all these people out of here," she said.

They scrambled to get everyone out of the clubhouse. It wasn't more than a few moments after Jax came out with Abel in his arms that the entire clubhouse blew up. Staci stared at her husband who was holding their son. She had their youngest daughter in her arms. The other three kids were between them. Tyler turned and stared at the now burning clubhouse. Staci stood up, shifting their daughter but still keeping her close. The other three were staring at the clubhouse in complete disbelief. Staci looked at Jax. He nodded to her. She had known this wasn't going to be easy. She had to come up with an idea on how to handle this.

"Let's get these kids all home and in bed," Jax said as the cops started pulling into the lot.

Staci took her five kids home. She got them ready to go to bed. Tyler looked at her as she was getting everyone to sleep.

"Mom, what if we would have still be in that building," he asked.

"Tyler, we weren't in there. It's all right son. I know you are scared now. I know I was scared to death. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to any of you," she said.

"But mom,"

"Tyler, it's going to be all right. I am going to handle this. I know what we are dealing with right now."

"Grandma's family?"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Yeah we will."

Tyler nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Staci was up until Opie got home. He looked at her. She looked worn out. He felt worn out. This shit storm was affecting them all. He was hoping this would be the last of the attacks on the club. He knew they just wanted to be left alone so they could get on the right track but everything just seemed to keep piling up on them. Staci stared at him. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply. She put her arms around his neck. He sighed heavily.

"The kids asleep?" he asked.

She nodded. He sighed heavily. She sat up and looked at him.

"Talk to me," she said.

"I just want this shit to stop," he said.

"We will fix it."

"I know, I'm just ready to sit back and do legal shit. I'm tired of wondering if I'm going to go to jail again and leave you with all five kids. That's what tore me and Donna apart."

"Babe, I wouldn't leave you because of that. I have already told you that."

He nodded again but he still wasn't sure. She sighed and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Op," she said.

"I love you too," he smiled.

"No one will change that."

He nodded. She knew that the next few days were going to be very busy. She was going to have to help out. Tara wasn't going to be of any use to them because she was supposedly pregnant. Staci didn't really believe her. She knew there was drama between Tara and Gemma that was most likely going to explode here soon. She wasn't sure that they were going to be able to juggle it all. She was figuring most of the Irish shit was going to fall back on her to deal with.

"What are you thinking about?" Opie asked.

"How to fix all this," she said.

"It's going to be a process."

"I know, but I am the one who knows what we are dealing with. That puts it on me. I know Jax is distracted with the shit between his mom and Tara."

"That's got nothing to do with the club."

"No but we do have to deal with it. I don't want their drama affecting our kids."

"It won't babe."

Staci looked at him funny. He sighed. She was worried about it all.

"It will be ok," he said.

"I hope so," she replied.

She hadn't brought her suspicions to her husband about Tara. She was trying to stay out of it but if it was going to affect her kids' lives, she wasn't going to let it go. Opie yawned. Staci stood up and held her hand out.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

"I have to be up in a few hours," Opie told her.

"Well that gives you a few hours to sleep."

She grabbed his hand and pulled on it. He stood up and followed her to their room. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes. He had his arms around her and his chin on the top of her head. She kissed his chest and yawned. They fell asleep.


End file.
